


Paroxismo

by Laurelin_94



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Silmarils, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: La historia volvía a repetirse. Huía de la batalla, llorando lo que había perdido: su pueblo, sus hijos y los motivos para vivir. Había fracasado... por el momento. Aferrada al Silmaril, Elwing tomó una decisión. Rescataría lo último que le quedaba: su honor y legado familiar. Historia para el Reto #19 "Mujeres de Arda", del foro "El Poney Pisador".
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl & Elwing, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Elwing, Eärendil & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Eärendil/Elwing (Tolkien), Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 1





	Paroxismo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien. Esta historia participa en el reto veraniego #19 _Mujeres de Arda_ , organizado por el foro _El Poney Pisador._**

* * *

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Otra vez, como hace años, huyendo de una maldición sin fin. Sujetando el Silmaril, Elwing avanzó rumbo a la costa, presa de un irracional instinto de supervivencia. Poco podían hacer las lágrimas por ella: nuevamente lo había perdido todo.

—/—/—/—

—Vendrán a reclamar la joya —planteó un elfo mayor.

—No la entregaré, si es lo que me pides —se negó a su solicitud.

—¡Pero son nuestras vidas, Elwing!

—¡Y el sacrificio de mi familia, también!

—/—/—/—

Se confundía entre la gente. Elfos y hombres, intentando escapar de una muerte segura, a manos de los hijos de Fëanor. Sabía que algo así ocurriría: en la última semana, vinieron muchos mensajeros, exigiendo el retorno de aquel tesoro.

—/—/—/—

¡Tienes que irte, Elwing! —se la entregó a un jinete de confianza.

¡No, papá! —rogó la pequeña elfa— ¡No quiero dejarte!

¡Haz lo que te digo! —la sacudió por los hombros y luego apretó la mano que cargaba la Piedra Sagrada de Valinor— ¡Debes vivir!

—/—/—/—

Recordó a sus padres: también se habían sacrificado por proteger el Silmaril. La caída de Doriath volvió a atormentarla: los ecos de horror, la agitación, los ataques. ¿Acaso era su destino? ¿Contemplar el ocaso de los Dos Linajes? ¿Perder a todos los que amaba?

Volvió a mirar el Silmaril, consciente de la inmensa carga que representaba. No podía maldecir la joya: fue por azar de los Valar, que le correspondía poseerla. Su dolor se tornó en rabia, y a su vez en angustia.

—/—/—/—

—¿Papá vendrá a tiempo? —le preguntó su hijo menor.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Elros?

—No lo sé. Quizás puede detenerlos.

—Hay cosas inevitables, hijo mío… —bajó la mirada, melancólica.

—/—/—/—

Su mente viajó a sus días de felicidad con Eärendil, el hombre que amaba y con quien formó una familia. Largos meses habían pasado, desde que se aventuró a la mar, en busca de algo _imposible_. ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión? ¿Por qué el destino los separaba ahora? ¡Lo necesitaba!

El relincho de un caballo la hizo caer, asustada. Frente a ella, los seguidores de Maedhros y su pueblo luchaban sin tregua, avivados por el rencor y la venganza. Un olor a muerte impregnó sus sentidos, atestiguando el grotesco panorama de la guerra: soldados heridos, mujeres inconsolables, cadáveres de adultos… y niños. Criaturas inocentes que pagaban el precio de una masacre enfermiza.

—/—/—/—

—¡Nunca se separen, no importa lo que pase! —suplicó Elwing, destrozada por el abandono al que sometería a sus hijos.

—¡No nos dejes, mamá! Por favor…

—Siempre estaré con ustedes, Elros. ¡Jamás lo olviden!

—¡Cuidaré a mi hermano, mamá! Pero dime si…

—No es una despedida, Elrond —le prometió—. ¡Volveremos a vernos!

—/—/—/—

¡Elrond! ¡Elros! Sus amados hijos, de quienes se separó a la fuerza. Los pequeños a los que había abrazado por última vez, en un adiós incierto. Gemelos a imagen y semejanza de lo que pudieron ser sus hermanos Eluréd y Elurín, si hubieran sobrevivido.

Tras un largo shock, Elwing reaccionó: recordó el comienzo de la batalla y cómo planeaba huir con sus hijos y amistades hacia el sureste. En el trayecto, un ejército rival los sorprendió. Intentaron robarle el Silmaril que llevaba. Contempló el asesinato de la gente que la defendía, y el rapto de Elrond y Elros.

Los oyó gritar, quiso salvarlos, pero su vida y la de Arda peligraban. Cogió la joya que colgaba de su cuello: ¿entre quienes escogería? ¿Eran sus pequeños o el Silmaril? ¿La salvación de su familia o la ruina del mundo? ¡Maldito dilema! ¡Maldita cobardía! Carente de cordura, se deshizo de varios soldados y huyó en sentido contrario, viendo a Elrond y Elros desaparecer con el ejército.

Elwing se maldijo: ¿para qué vivir, si había cometido el peor de los crímenes? ¡Abandonar a sus hijos, por proteger una reliquia! ¿En qué la había convertido el Silmaril? ¡No merecía perdón! Su llanto se volvió incontenible, sus sollozos la ahogaban: ¿no era suficiente? ¿Debía repetirse la misma historia? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer tal castigo?

—¡Elwing! —escuchó su nombre.

A varios metros, vio a Maedhros y Maglor: los únicos hijos de Fëanor que seguían vivos. Identificó una prenda de sus hijos, en manos del mayor, con algunas manchas de sangre. Elwing sintió congelarse: ya no le quedaba nada.

—¡No escaparás esta vez, hija de Dior! —Maedhros la amenazó— ¡Entréganos lo que nos pertenece o pagarás con tu vida!

No respondió. Después de mucho tiempo, Elwing guardó silencio y bloqueó los gritos de horror que la torturaban. Contemplando el horizonte, aceptó su aciago destino: no pudo salvar a su familia, pero no renunciaría a su legado familiar. Sacó el Silmaril de su cuello y observó a los hermanos con una mirada que los desconcertó totalmente.

Maedhros no comprendía nada, pero el espíritu de Maglor se agitó: como hombre de guerra, sabía reconocer tal actitud. El fuego en sus ojos era el valor de la última lucha, antes de…

—¿Qué esperas? —volvió a hablar el elfo mayor.

—Maedhros, aguarda… —Maglor quiso intervenir.

—¡Devuélveme el Silmaril, ahora!

—¡Tendrás que conseguirlo por tu cuenta, hijo de Fëanor!

Volvió a correr, en dirección a un acantilado muy cercano. Maedhros reaccionó tarde y azuzó a su caballo para seguirla. Maglor también lo acompañó, en un ruego inútil de prudencia. Elwing aumentó su velocidad. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Evocó la última vez que habló con su esposo.

—/—/—/—

—¿Tienes que marcharte? —su voz se tornó sombría.

—Alguien debe hacerlo, Elwing —concluyó, resignado.

—Eso no te asegura conseguir lo que buscas.

—Quisiera que confíes en que lo lograré.

—Lo intento, Eärendil —sintió derrumbarse cada vez más—, pero…

—¿A qué le temes? —la interrumpió.

—Perderte —no pudo contener su llanto—. No lo soportaría…

—No sucederá. Conservo esa esperanza.

—¿Y dónde está?

—En Elrond y Elros —tomó su rostro con delicadeza—. En nuestro amor, Elwing…

—/—/—/—

Miró por última vez el cielo y el sol, aspiró la brisa del mar… y en honor al hombre que le juró regresar, cerró los ojos para abrazar su destino.

—¡Detente, Maedhros! —gritó Maglor.

Los caballos frenaron a escasos centímetros del acantilado. Para estupor de ambos, Elwing se había lanzado al mar, junto con el Silmaril.

Se miraron, consternados: su juramento había cobrado otra víctima, perdieron nuevamente la joya. Culminaba una guerra inútil. ¿Qué explicación darían?

—Volvamos… —Maedhros regresó a la batalla, cabizbajo.

Maglor se quedó observando el acantilado. Conocía a su hermano: era orgulloso, pero estaba tan avergonzado como él. Prefirió callar su fracaso. Sufrió su padecer en silencio, se arrepintió una vez más de sus graves acciones y rezó una plegaria por Elwing: la mujer cuyo sacrificio sellaría el destino de Arda para siempre.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Es la primera vez que participaré en un reto para _El Poney Pisador_! Así que espero poder estar a la altura, pero sobre todo, sumar una historia más para el fandom de Tolkien :D

¿La verdad? Me ha costado bastante. No sólo por la cantidad de palabras, sino por el tema desarrollado. Escogí a Elwing, porque es un personaje que resalta bastante en la última parte de _El Silmarillion_ … especialmente por su dramática separación familiar. Me preguntaba qué motivos, fuera de la Tercera Matanza entre Elfos, la llevarían a sacrificarse con el Silmaril, en vez de quedarse con sus hijos; aunque por el libro, sabemos que se salva gracias a Ulmo. Así que orienté mi fic, en un intento de explicar su gran tensión emocional. Muy angustiante, pero aquí está el producto de largos días de redacción :’3

¡No me queda más que aguardar el avance de este reto, y desearle suerte a todos los que están participando! ¡Espero que les agrade este pequeño fragmento, hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
